Intertwined Destinies
by BlueBlackMoon
Summary: As Link discovers his true feelings for princess Zelda and tries to fight for her heart, he is unaware that Ganondorf is coming back...


**This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. But I hope all you Zelda fans like it, especially if you like a Link and Zelda pair-up(note Marth fans I made Marth evil in this one he will not have Zelda so if you hate that this is not a good fanfic for you to read)Anyways enjoy it and be honest in the reviews please.**

* * *

The sun shined gloriously, rising above the majestic fire mountains of Goron village. The magical fairies of Dawn could barely be seen disappearing over the blue horizon. Arya the light goddess spread her graceful body all over the firmament of town of Hyrule. The climate ogres seemed to be in a good mood for the air was as fresh as mint leaves and the sun being led by Aries in his fire chariot was warm and bright. Hyrule town was preparing for an awesome and wonderful event, their princess, or her majesty, Zelda was finally going to get married to a prince from Emerald the realm of Jewels. His name was Marth and would be accompanied by another prince, his brother Roy. However, Zelda wasn't that enthusiastic about her wedding. She knew deep within her heart that this wasn't the person she wanted to spend her lifetime with.

'No,' she thought, 'I know my other half is still out there, as lost as I am,' but when his majesty heard her since he was a sage and he could read her thoughts he said that she was better off not even thinking about rebelling against something himself and Zelda's mother had decided for her since before she was born. Zelda, then returned to stare at her window which gave her a perfect view of all of Hyrule, her soft aquamarine eyes filling up slowly with tears of sadness and anguish. It wasn't only sadness, Zelda had a bad feeling about this new prince named Marth.

Aryll kept running she wasn't going to look back.

"No," she said determinedly, "Not this time Ganondorf," and yet again that image of the red-haired man popped into her mind. He was extending his hand out and even though his face was not visible something about him made Aryll trust him, she reached out and suddenly the red-haired man took out a long blood-red sword, she screamed and the dream ended. She woke up gasping in the middle of the night, she breathed rapidly choking with every effort. Finally she managed to calm down when a sleep fairy finally came to her aid and helped her regain a slumber. The next morning Koriki Village was as active as usual and everyone was busy going on about their business either tending the sheep or watering their gardens. Along a faraway side on a valley to the west of the village Link was mounted atop his horse making sure the flock was properly being herded by his trusty dog Damian a dog his sister had given him for his sixteenth birthday.

Suddenly Link saw his sister coming down the valley running desperately with a look a terror on her face. He immediately dismounted his horse worried about the pale expression on Aryll's face "What's wrong sis !" he exclaimed with a true brotherly look of concern on his face. Aryll finally caught her breath and responded.

"Link this is no bad dream, this time I am sure that the dream is telling me that Ganondorf is back please listen to me you have to go talk to Princess Zelda about it!" Link sighed impatiently then finally resigned said, "all right okay I'll talk to her, but I assure you it'll be a waste of time. Ganondorf is and has been gone for a long time now." Aryll stared reproachfully at her older brother. Link, seeing a possible tantrum approaching, smiled and said, "Okay fine maybe you are telling the truth who knows? I'll go." Aryll responded by giving him a big squeezing hug, her little golden curls tumbling against his chest.

Link decided to head out to Hyrule almost immediately as the sun went up so as to not misuse time since getting his horse and artillery ready would take a pretty long time to do. Link couldn't believe he was once again heading out to the castle. It had been a long time since he had been there ever since he had crushed Vatti, the evil sorcerer who had captured Princess Zelda in order to marry her and take over Hyrule Kingdom. Anyways, that was a long time ago and now the Kingdom lived in a peaceful and happy era. Link left Koriki forest after promising his sister he would return quickly and safely back home, the wind blew softly against his face and the sun made his blonde locks shine even brighter. He finally arrived at his destination after long and arduous journey . He charged towards the castle then stopped and stood frozen. A sign in big letters announced:

HIS MAJESTY AND HER MAJESTY INVITE ALL OF YOU TO THEIR DAUGHTER'S ROYAL WEDDING

Link's heart broke in two and before he knew it tears of sadness started running down his face. He slowly dismounted his horse and walked gradually towards the castle. His heart felt like an arrow had just gone straight through it.

* * *

**This is as far as I could get. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to keep updating. Read and review, please BE HONEST.**


End file.
